


Break Free

by Hemmuttage



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Belltavia, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clarktavia - Freeform, F/M, octavia blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmuttage/pseuds/Hemmuttage
Summary: Can Clarke break the man she thought she knew out of his shell or will someone have to die for it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 7





	Break Free

Clarke told Octavia to stay back as she fought with Bellamy. Well Bellamy’s body and face but not his mind. He grabbed her throat and threw her to the ground as Octavia try to punch him he picked her up and practically tossed her as she struggled to get up.

He grabbed Clarke’s throat ready to put an end to her for good. She cried out trying to plead with him to remember her.

“Shut up!” He exclaimed as Clarke tried to use her last moments to say something.

“Bellamy look at me we’ve been through so much... I... forgive you” she says and he’s confused.

“Stop trying to mess with my head” he yelled to her as he tried to choke her.

“From day one I knew you were special I’ve always known u were” she tells him and he getting disoriented and tries to break out of it”

“That’s it you die now” he says as he prepares to hit her hard enough that she couldn’t possibly survive. 

“I lo-“ she couldn’t even get the words out as he screamed and then let go of her throat and fell back on the ground. Something was happening she took in all the air she was getting and looked to see if Octavia was okay and then turned to look at him.

“What’s wrong with me” he cries out as he clenches his head and screams. Clarke then sees it. It’s him. It’s the man she knows. 

“Bellamy hey. Hey it’s going to be okay alright just talk to me you’re gonna be okay" she tells him trying to calm him down

“No no no I- I killed people innocent people oh my god what have I done” he says backing away from her.

“It wasn’t your fault okay they messed with your head Bellamy hey it’s okay” Clarke tells him looking into his eyes and seeing the brokenness behind them

“No I’m a monster I tried to kill you and Octavia oh no is she... O” he said stumbling up and rushing towards his sister.

“Bell I’m okay I’m alright” Octavia assures him

“I- I did this oh and I killed him he didn’t do anything but I killed him oh” Bellamy begins to cry out as he falls to his knees and Clarke grabs his face.

“If you want forgiveness I’ll give that to you.. you’re forgiven okay please Bellamy just take a moment and let it all in” Clarke tells him as he locks eyes with her. He was broken they destroyed him inside and turned him into a heartless killing machine. He lets in everything he did in and then cries out and Clarke pulls him in as Octavia stumbles towards them and joins.

“We’ve all lost control but the difference is we’ve had a choice you didn’t Bell” Octavia tells him as they all get up and walk back to Sanctum.

“Octavia could you give us a minute” Clarke tells her as she nods and walks off.

“You’re going be okay alright” Clarke tells him.

“Clarke back there I don’t remember if it was in my head or real but you were going to say something before I killed you what was it?” He asks her.

“I was going to say I need you the real you” she tells him lying through her teeth.

“But you okay do you feel better now”

“No not at all but I’ll get better” he says as they walk up the Sanctum steps. He sees the looks everyone’s giving him as they head to the palace. The one thing on Clarke’s mind was how she’d need to head to bardo and kill whoever did this.


End file.
